1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated manual transmission, and more particularly, to an automated manual transmission capable of realizing multi-stage gear shift steps of six or more forward speeds and one or more rearward speeds.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An automated manual transmission, which is capable of realizing advantages of a manual transmission and an automatic transmission, has advantages of convenience of operation while driving, smooth acceleration and high driving stability.
The automated manual transmission is provided with a hydraulic or electronic control system to realize automatic gear shift of a mechanical transmission.
During the gear shift performed by the hydraulic or electronic control system, since a rotational force of an engine cannot be transmitted to a transmission by an operation of a clutch, transmission of power is interrupted.
After completion of the gear shift of the transmission, the rotational force of the engine is transmitted to the transmission by the operation of the clutch, and the rotational force of the engine is increase or decreased depending on a converted gear ratio to be transmitted to a driving wheel.
The above technical configuration has been described as the background art for illustrative purposes only to help understand the present invention, and is not presented as related art that is well known in the art to which the present invention relates.